


Seeing Purple

by Jinxter



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/F, Sex Toys, Teasing, Wynonna Gets Told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxter/pseuds/Jinxter
Summary: Wynonna enjoys teasing Nicole and her little sister, and stumbles across some prime fodder she expects to be able to use for a long time. What she doesn't expect is Waverly flipping the situation entirely.Waverly scrambles along the hall. "Don't go in--" she says as the door closes in her face, "there.""No can do, ladies," Wynonna's voice echoes through the door, "this pee train is leaving the station right now."Waverly leans her back against the closed door, a defeated look on her face. Nicole leans with a hand against the wall to the side while the other pinches the bridge of her nose. Neither really registers the relieved moan or sound of gushing from within the bathroom, until the steady stream stutters and there's an "uhh..." released from the older brunette.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 21
Kudos: 181





	Seeing Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I found a bunch of fics in various stages of completion when cleaning up my files, this one was almost done so I figured, eh, why not?
> 
> Just a silly little one-shot set sometime around about 2x08 - after Gooverly and the Drunk!Nicole/Wynonna outing to Pussy Willows, but before Waverly and Nicole's fight about the DNA results.

The mid-morning sun streams in through Nicole's kitchen window, her small house light and she basks in how it is starting to feel a lot more like an actual home when her girlfriend stays over. Beside her, Waverly wraps her cold hands around the warm cup of tea that Nicole has made for her, and smiles into a gentle, chaste kiss.

She's about to take a seat at the kitchen table next to Nicole when they hear the sound of a vehicle roaring into the driveway and screeching to a halt. Abandoning their drinks, they rush to the window, and both turn for the door upon seeing the blue and white paint of Wynonna's truck parked askew out the front.

There isn't even a knock on the door before it bursts open, startling Waverly and sending her backwards, bumping into the front of Nicole right behind her, who steadies her easily.

Wynonna slams the door behind her, and waves in greeting whilst never ceasing her motion, heading straight for the stairs without removing her boots or coat or anything. "Sorry babygirl, Haught, gimme one minute I need to pee real bad."

There is a moment of surprise before a panicked look is exchanged between the couple and they both charge up the stairs behind the older brunette.

"Wynonna wait--" Nicole calls out, stretching out her arm as if she had even the slightest chance of grabbing Wynonna from such a distance.

Waverly scrambles along the hall. "Don't go in--" she says as the bathroom door closes in her face, "there."

"No can do, ladies," Wynonna's voice echoes through the door, "this pee train is leaving the station _right now_."

Waverly leans her back against the closed door, a defeated look on her face. Nicole leans with a hand against the wall to the side while the other pinches the bridge of her nose. Neither really registers the relieved moan or sound of gushing from within the bathroom, until the steady stream stutters and there's an "uhh..." released from the older brunette.

"Oh god," Nicole mutters and walks a few paces away, rubbing her face.

Waverly groans and pushes herself off the door, following her girlfriend and guiding her back downstairs with a hand to the small of her back.

Wynonna joins them a minute later, and silence hangs over the trio for the entire time it takes her to make herself a cup of the instant decaf Nicole seems to now have on hand for some reason. She blows on the steaming cup to cool it, soaking in the awkward silence. 

"So, uhh, sorry about the unexpected visit. I needed a quick pit stop and this was the closest." She sips the drink and takes a seat. She looks across the table at the uncomfortable couple, almost daring one of them to meet her eyes. Nicole gulps her regular coffee and Waverly sips her tea. 

Eventually Waverly glances up at her to see her sister staring at her, grinning widely. She rolls her eyes and sinks deeper into her seat, trying to hide her face behind her tea cup.

"So are we going to talk about that big purple strap-on that is hanging up to drip dry in the bathroom or what?" Wynonna's blue eyes sparkle with unrestrained mischief and a smidge of absolute sadism.

"I was _hoping_ we wouldn't ever speak of it, but then, I should know you better than that," Waverly grouses.

Wynonna takes another sip and places her cup on the table. "To be honest I don't quite know whether I'm supposed to congratulate you or punch Nicole in the throat."

Nicole's eyes dart up from the knot on the wooden floor she had been staring at intently for the past minute to Wynonna's face. "Punch me?"

"You are not punching Nicole, Wynonna," Waverly says flatly, levelling her sister with a firm glare. 

"Assaulting an officer is a crime," a wide-eyed Nicole adds with a nod.

Wynonna scrunches up her eyes and shakes her head in disapproval. "Don't hide behind your badge now, Haught. Town law says if I find out you're schtupping my baby sister, that makes a good old-fashioned punch totally justified. I don't make the rules."

Nicole gives her the same look right back. "That's not actually how the law works, Wynonna."

"Wynonna, why are you being weird?" Waverly interjects. "Why now? We've been sleeping together for a while, you know this."

The older brunette pulls a face again as the unfortunate multiple occasions of unintended interruptions and overhearing them through thin walls spring to mind. "Yeah, but you know," she wiggles her index and middle fingers, "that's a little bit different to..." she points to the ceiling despite the bathroom being at the rear of the house upstairs rather than directly above their immediate location.

Waverly huffs out a breath, stands, and leans forward with both hands on the table. "You're ridiculous! I already said that she has already given me more unassisted orgasms than all my previous relationships combined--"

"I am aware of that, unfortunately," Wynonna grumbles and glances at Nicole, who swells slightly with pride, and, for the first time, looks mildly amused by the situation.

"--and you choose _now_ to get weirdly protective, and threaten violence--" Waverly continues, her voice escalating in intensity.

"I wouldn't really have pun--" Wynonna rolls her eyes dismissively.

"--purely because what? Do you think sex doesn't count unless a penis or phallus is involved?"

Nicole cringes inwardly and Wynonna recoils.

"No, of cour--"

"Do you think you need to be some kind of stand in for my... my father... like I'm some virginal little angel who needs to be protected from being _defiled_ by penetrative intercourse? That I'm not a fully capable adult woman, participating in consensual sex with my girlfriend?"

"Waves, stop," Wynonna softens her voice placatingly and slouches away from her sister's wrath as far as the chair will let her, "I was just teasing."

Waverly crosses her arms. "And why do you automatically assume _she_ 'schtups' _me_ with it? I can 'schtup' with it too! Aren't you gonna punch me for schtupping your best friend?"

The room falls into silence as Waverly steams, glaring at her sister. Nicole sits stiff as a board trying to distance herself from, well, reality really. The only sound is their breath for a second until Wynonna bursts into laughter. 

Nicole takes refuge in her cup, draining the last of her coffee, suddenly parched. 

Waverly looks between the two women, her anger slowly easing into confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Ba-- Babygirl," Wynonna gasps between gulps of air and laughter, "I love you so much."

Waverly cocks her head and frowns. "Yes, and? I don't get what is so funny."

"Number one, not my best friend. But," she laughs harder again, pushing the chair back precariously on two legs, "it's just... as if you," she gestures to her sister in a random circular motion and points to Nicole with another snort of laughter. 

It is only then she sees the look on Nicole's face of a deer in headlights, and Wynonna's chair rocks back onto all four feet with a solid thud. "No!" She looks back at her sister, mouth agape. "You do? Really?" She bursts out in another peal of laughter, pointing her finger at Nicole.

Waverly raises her hands palm up in a 'what the...' motion. "Why is it so hard to believe that I would wear the strap-on?" She slaps Wynonna's pointing finger hard enough to make her hand smack into the table with a soft thump. She plants her hands on her hips, her brow furrowed deeply. "Why are you laughing at Nicole?"

"Baby," Nicole says pleadingly, reaching for her girlfriend's hand.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Nicole." Waverly stomps her foot and growls at her sister. "Stop laughing Wynonna! You've slept with _a lot_ of guys. You got yourself in this" she points to her sister's belly "situation. You enjoy being penetrated, right? A lot." Both the other women cringe, Wynonna coughs to clear her throat. "But aren't you empowered by it? Don't you feel you actively reject the notion that it is somehow submissive or demeaning to be penetrated?"

"Yeah, of course," Wynonna says, then slowly shakes her head, "but please stop saying penetrated."

Waverly takes her seat again and reaches over to give Nicole's thigh a quick, reassuring squeeze. "I don't blame you for having outdated opinions about gender roles within a same-sex relationship, Wy, but I do think this is a good opportunity for you to challenge your pre-conceived ideas--"

"More like post-conceived," Nicole mutters, and Wynonna shoots her a mock glare which contains a little visible mirth.

Waverly contines "--and understand that there's not a 'man' and a 'woman' in this relationship," she gestures between herself and Nicole, "and we both enjoy and make use of many of the various ways in which we are able to pleasure each other."

"Baby," Nicole says again, softly, pleadingly.

"Please don't say pleasure like that either," Wynonna groans, then opens her eyes and looks up apologetically at her sister. "I'm sorry. I just... the thought of..." she makes the same gesture as before, though more reservedly, and with only a suppressed giggle, and points between the couple, "wasn't something I had really considered. I just assumed Cocky McHaught Hot here was a Cocky McHaught Top."

"Well, if you want to label it, a lot of the time, in a lot of ways, she probably mostly is. And sex is amazing without our little purple friend, but if anything, _I_ enjoy wearing it more than Nicole does," Waverly says with a grin and a shrug. "Look, I'm new to being with someone open to toys, and it's no _wham, bam, thank you ma'am_ any more. We can go for _hours_ , and I don't want to get carpal tunnel." She splays her fingers out causing the tendons in her arms to flex and glances at Wynonna. "Plus I love being able to pleasure my lady _and_ have both my hands free for other things." She makes a boob-squeezing motion, the poking out the tip of her tongue and raising her eyebrows.

Wynonna groans, covers her face, and shakes her head. "Too much! And what did I just say about using that word?"

Nicole chuckles at Wynonna's post-scalding meekness and decides to try her hand at joining in with a little payback. She turns to Waverly and smiles adoringly at her girlfriend. "I love that too, baby, but you know you do me just fine with and without it."

"Bleurgh," Wynonna fakes a dry retch, "enough already!"

Waverly grins at Nicole and bumps the tips of their noses together. "Aww. You're so darn talented you don't even need to use any toys to--"

"Stop, oh my god! Stop!" Wynonna holds her hands up in the air then drops them to cover her ears.

"You know, Wynonna," Waverly says, waiting a few moments until her sister uncovers her ears again. She leans into Nicole snuggling under the arm draped over her shoulders, "maybe you could do with thinking outside the box a little bit more yourself. Mix things up a bit. Maybe try using one yourself?"

Her older sister presses her lips together then sucks her teeth. "In case you hadn't noticed, the town isn't exactly crawling with hot lesbians. You thought dating options were limited when you dated straight guys."

Waverly leans ever so slightly closer. "I know, but I was thinking about how the so-called male g-spot is accessed through the... rear, so..." She sips the last of her tea noisily.

Wynonna's eyes widen, and her upper lip curls up a little momentarily before the corners of her mouth turn downward. She blinks, staring up at the wall behind the women seated across from her, and after a few moments her eyebrows raise. Then she shakes her head, rousing herself from her thoughts and flubs air through her lips dismissively. "Dudes never have any trouble getting their rocks off with me, why would I want to do _that_ to make it even easier for them? Sounds like all work and no benefit to me."

Nicole chuckles and gathers her and Waverly's empty cups to take them to rinse in the sink. Wynonna can't help but notice the tendons in her forearm flex as she does, and she blinks fiercely to dispel the unwanted mental images. She watches Waverly gazing lovingly at her girlfriend's back as she walks away for a moment, then leans over the table and lowers her voice to just above a whisper, "So, uhh, did you buy it online, or...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, I also think both Waverly and Nicole are verse. Surprise... ;)


End file.
